


The Night, Again.

by joyridefrnk



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alley Sex, Barebacking, Drinking, Knife Play, M/M, Masturbation, sin upon sin upon sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyridefrnk/pseuds/joyridefrnk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh loves to go drinking with his buddy. It's all fun and games until he mets a dark boy in an even darker hoodie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take Pride

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for top fan fics and I'm happy to finally include some kinks in my work! I promise no one's gonna die.

“Josh, c’mon! We’re gonna be late,” Mark tapped his foot against Josh’s apartment’s wood floorboards. He impatiently checked his phone, tapping the on/off button numerous times.

“How can we be late to a bar, Mark?” Josh’s voice was distant sounding from around the corner.

“Well… I dunno. All the girls will be gone by the time we get there. And at your fucking pace!” Mark shoved his phone into his jean pocket and started walking towards the bathroom where his friend was fixing his hair.

“Fuck off… they’ll still be there,” _they always are for me_ , Josh thought as he combed his fingers through his newly dyed blue locks. He was in all black, head to toe, save for a simple white Hanes t-shirt under his black faux leather jacket.

“Sure, Josh sure, tell me that. They guy who gets laid every other month if I’m lucky,” Mark turned to look at himself in the mirror and pulled at the end of his faded red shirt.

“Oh stop, Felicia. You’re being such a little bitch man,” Josh stood up and washed his hands, cleaning them a final time before the two headed out for a night full of hardcore drinking. Josh flicked the bathroom light off and proceeded to the apartment’s door, making sure his car keys were staying home for the night and double checking his pockets for anything he might have forgotten.

“Fuck you Josh,” Mark handed Josh his car keys and put on his forest green hoodie before the two left to brace the cold winter air.

“Love you too, Marky-boo,” Josh scrunched up his face in a smile as he lead them out of his place and towards the local bars.

 

~

 

Josh had 1 beer and 2 shots so far and this night was looking up. Two girls had hit on him already at it was barely going on 11 pm. He had their numbers and hell, if he really wanted to, he could have a threesome if his warming heart so desired. Mark was a laughing idiot and the girls in this bar thought he was cute for it. He had 2 beers in him and his face was all pink. What a dork, thought Josh as he finished off another shot.

Now Josh could hold his liquor, but he was no superman. He thought back to his college days. He would drink so much he’d make himself sick, it was a surprise he never ended up dead. He’d been to the hospital only twice in 6 years for stomach pumping and he hated it so much he promised he’d never drink that much ever again. But tonight was different, he wanted to get smashed. Just enough for a hangover tomorrow and a few bad choices tonight. No hospital visits. He promised both himself and Mark that last Monday night over a game of Mario Kart.

Josh decided that this place wasn’t all the night had in store for him, so he dragged Mark out to another bar just half a block down the street. _Downtown sure is beautiful this time of day, or night, I guess._ Josh had Mark by the wrist and the two made way for this dive bar. They passed college kids and 20-something’s on the way. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Music was blaring from everywhere and the lights from passing cars gave the people walking by halos.

Josh stood a few inches next to Mark, looking around the outside of this bar, deciding whether or not this place was worth his time. The place looked like shit. Hell, it was shit. A real fucking hole in the wall. Josh saw piss stains on the side of the wall, puke stains lined the sidewalk, he heard yelling from inside. That’s when Josh knew this place was just right for the start of a tremulous evening. “C’mon…” He led Mark with stars in his eyes. The two sat at the bar and Josh ordered them 2 craft beers from local breweries.

“That’s some good shit,” said the bartender as he poured the guys some from a tap.

“Thanks,” Josh sipped his greedily, not even waiting for the foam off the top to simmer down. Mark just nodded in the bartender’s general direction and put his lips to the glass. Mark looked over his shoulder while Josh nursed his drink.

“Not a lot of girls in here,” Mark said as he turned to his drink once more taking small sips, savoring the flavors. Josh grunted, he didn’t really care, if he got some pussy, great; if not, he still would have the blurry memories left from tonight. Josh pulled the top half of his phone out and saw it was 11:30. _Early-ish_ , he thought as he took a big gulp. He whipped his head up looking at the top shelf stuff. He followed the bottles to the end of the mirrored wall they sat upon, and the shelfs led him to a guy…. Staring at him? Fucker. Staring at me? Fucker. Josh looked down at his beer and took a drink so that he would need to tilt his head back. He took this opportunity to sneak a not-so sly glimpse at the guy staring at him.

His eyes were dark and so were his lips. His hair was soft looking, fluffy even, and a light shade of brown. Well from what Josh could see. He had his hood on inside. What a fucking douche. The guy lifted his shot glass to his face and began to tilt his head back, his eyes locked on Josh’s as he did. _The fuck?_ Josh tilted his head back to its forward position and he hadn’t noticed it but he had finished his drink in one whole gulp. The stranger still had his eyes locked on Josh’s as he took the shot, unwavering as the hard alcohol entered his mouth. Josh watched as the guy’s huge Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed. _Oh, fuck…_ Josh was flustered? By a guy? His cock was a little hard? Over a guy? In a bar?

Josh was taken from his thoughts by a slap on the back from Mark. “I gotta piss,” Mark got up like an elderly man would and made a shuffle to the bathroom. Josh followed his friend with his eyes and wouldja look at that, the bathrooms are in the direct line to where the stranger is sitting. Josh’s eyebrows crunched, _so... a stare off it is._ The stranger moved his two long fingers in a come hither motion with his left hand. Josh almost stood up, but the bartender came with another shot for the stranger. _His eyes didn’t move. I don’t even think he blinked._

“Hey, bub. Ya want some more?” The bartender asked and interrupted the two’s eye contact. Josh saw the stranger flicker his eyes away and take his shot. His throat moved in what seemed like slow-motion. Slow, steady, the Adam’s apple so evident and hard looking under the tanned skin. Josh felt his blood rush. This time he knew it wasn’t the booze.

“Yeah, yeah. I want a shot this time,” Josh’s eyes gravitated to the stranger once again. _This guy…_ The stranger, no longer looking at him, tented his fingers and took a breath. Josh straightened up and put his hands in his jacket pockets. Fucker.

“What do ya want? Daniels…” The bartender started to turn to read what was on the whisky section of the shelf.

“Yeah, Daniels.” Josh had to prove his masculinity, his dominance. Josh licked his lips and at that instant the stranger looked at him and smirked. Cocky fucker. _Tattoos? Wrist tattoos or bracelets?_ Josh had a swagger now as he took the glass into his rough right hand. Fuck this guy. Fuck ‘em. The bottom of the glass was up and Josh was not expecting the hit to be that hard from a fucking inch of liquid. He gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes shut. _FUCK._ His head was spinning a little. His body grew hot. All from a _fucking inch_ of liquid. The stranger huffed a little bit, his body moving slightly, a smirk on his face as he lifted another full shot glass to his lips. _Those perfect looking lips_ , fucker. He downed it all, in gulp again, that Adam’s apple bobbing. Josh would be hard as fuck right now if he wasn’t so livid. The stranger plucked some dollars out from his billfold, threw them on the bar top, and started to make his way out.

He didn’t give Josh a second look as he passed him. Josh whipped his head to follow him with his eyes out the door. _What the… his ass. Fuck. What._ Josh started to get up, fumbling, he took a twenty out of his wallet, threw it at his empty glass, and started to follow the stranger outside.

~

The brisk winter air slapped Josh out of his head’s fuzziness. Things got sharp, maybe his nipples got a little hard under his jacket. His saw the stranger as he turned the corner to the left of the dive. Josh started a little jog but he had to be discreet about it so he slowed down as he got close. As he got a little closer, under the lights of the dim alley, he saw that the stranger was a little taller than him. He was maybe 5 feet away from the other man. The stranger slowed his pace, his hands in his hoodie’s pockets. All black, even his shoes. Josh held his breath as he saw the stranger start to turn. Faster than lightning can strike, an ice cold knife was up against Josh’s pulsing jugular.

No words were spoken for what seemed like an eternity. Josh was too scared to look into the man’s eyes. Josh forced himself to look, his breath heavy and harsh. The cold knife pressing evermore into his hot flesh. All black, even his eyes, oh god his eyes. Pure black pools and as cold as deep space. The stranger’s breathing was steady, cool, and collected. As if he’s done this before. He was the first to speak.

“Why the fuck are you following me?” He voice sounded surprisingly soft, steady with a hint of shakiness. He pressed the knife into Josh’s neck, a dripple of crimson being released to the outside. Josh couldn’t answer that, even if a knife wasn’t squeezing the life out of him.

“I…I… I don’t know… I…” Josh was beginning to sweat a little. There was no why he could organize his thoughts.

“You better find a better fucking answer, and soon,” The knife cut deeper, Josh could feel the divide it made in his skin. The stranger got close, close enough to where Josh could feel his words leave his mouth. The two men where chest on chest, so very close, Josh could feel the stranger’s warmth. The stranger shifted a little, his eyes wavering for a moment. Why? There was an increasing bulge in Josh’s tight black pants. The stranger made a confused face for a moment then his smile had a glint of something sinister. The stranger moved the knee he had been using to box Josh in to the front of Josh’s crotch. The stranger’s eyelids fell, not closing completely, as he moved his kneecap in circles. Josh gasped, blood trickling out of his neck, making his white t-shirt’s right side collar a bright red. He wanted to tilt his head back in ecstasy but if he did, he would risk getting a deeper cut.

“Big…” the stranger almost whispered. His ribcage growing bigger as he tried to steady his breathing. Josh closed his eyes and clenched his fists. Josh could cum himself at this rate, his body had never felt this way. Somehow the element of danger made him harder than ever. Josh gasped and the stranger’s eyes flickered up to Josh’s face. “Answer me,” The stranger leaned back a bit and Josh honestly wished he hadn’t.

“I… you were staring at me… I,” Josh relaxed his body a bit and his eyes became wide.

“You thought you’d come and fight me?” Josh was hesitant to answer, the knife had lightened up its grip on him.

“Fucking answer me, asshole!” The stranger spat the words out like venom. The knife was tight again and Josh shut his eyes. Josh turned his neck and looked the stranger right in the eyes.

“Mmm… fuck you!” The stranger made a slicing motion at Josh’s neck, leaving him clasping at his neck, blood falling from the man’s large hands. Josh was on his knees, the stranger kicked him hard in his ribs, slowing backing away then running down the length of the alley. Josh heard noise, but his head was turned away, he shut his eyes for what he thought was his last time.


	2. We Will Try Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh is recovering but his mind still goes to the stranger. He needs it out of his system. One way or another.  
> \----  
> This chapter also goes a little bit longer than the first one. I tried to set up the events to when he finally gets to Tyler so please enjoy!

Josh woke up in his bed. His bed? Wouldn’t he be in the hospital? Or dead even?

“Josh!” Mark rose from the chair he was in, he looked rough, but leapt when he saw Josh’s eyes open. Josh couldn’t speak, his neck felt so sore, like it was made of paper and had been torn. He tried to turn his head to face Mark but a sharp pain prevented him from doing so. He raised his hands to his neck; the feeling of gauze had the memories flood back to him. The knife, the stranger, the eyes. “Hey buddy, I… I’m sorry I wasn’t there. Oh god I’m so sorry. Buddy, you’re cut up, but it’s not as bad as you think, I promise you. Oh Josh, I’m so fucking sorry,” Mark had tears coming up in his eyes. Josh found his voice.

“It wasn’t… your fault… Mark,” He was forced to talk slow so he wouldn’t be in so much pain. He was wincing, so Mark got the glass of water from the bedside table and helped Josh drink.

“You have to take it easy, doctor’s orders. Oh god buddy, I’m so sorry,” tears were beginning to fall onto Josh’s blankets. Josh took Mark’s face into his hands and wiped the tears away. He gave a soft smile and this calmed Mark. Mark in turn leaned into them and sighed.

 

~

 

A week later and Josh was starting to feel like himself once again. He was healing fast and he got plenty of pity kisses from the girls he knew. Sometimes, when he changed his bandages in the mirror, the eyes would lurk in the darkness behind him. He didn’t mean to, but whenever his fingers brushed the healing wound, his cock would quiver. He couldn’t bring himself to admit to himself he had…. a kink…. He wasn’t a pervert. But the thought of that stranger and the knife kept him warm and helped him get off countless times in the past week. _How could I like that? How? I could have been killed… that’s why I liked it… I could have died._ Josh felt a bulge in his pants grow. _Oh god…_ Josh was the kinda guy where if he got a hard on, he had to rub it out. For him, it wasn’t an option to hope it’d go away.

He shuffled to his bed, which was a turn and 13 steps from his personal bathroom. He shoved the blankets off the top and settled in. He let his body sink into his cool, yellow, cotton sheets. He sighed. He closed his eyes and remembered the knife pushing to his skin. He squirmed as blood started to rush to his cock. His body felt warm and was enveloped by a tingling sensation.

He bit his bottom lip and started to palm himself through his boxers. His back arched and he let out a deep moan. The eyes. He slipped off his underwear. The hands. He found his way to his shaft and slowly began pumping; he wanted to savor every second of this. The knife. Josh started moving as a faster pace. He paid attention to his slit, teasing it with his thumb, running it back and forth, making sure to slick his precum. He pumped himself and let himself make as much noise as he wished. The stranger. He was beginning to feel the blossom in his belly. He was gasping, whimpering, he’d cum anytime now. The voice echoed, called to him, like a dream.

Josh gave himself one final pump and fell down quivering. The cum was running over his knuckles, the light from his window make it gleam. He wiped his seed off on his boxers that where by his side. His body was shaking, he clutched his pillows and bit into them. He sighed contently and swallowed hard. _Why am I so excited,… No matter how much I jerk I can’t ever be fucking satisfied the same way… the sa-_ Josh drifted off to sleep, his mind holding a glimmer of hope that he’d find a way to feed this hunger.

 

~

 

Josh and Mark were sharing a box of hot wings while they played a shooter game. Mark still felt guilty about the whole knife thing and wanted to spend some time with his healing buddy. Fridays were their night to just enjoy some guy time anyway. Mark always brought a game and a pizza because all Josh liked to play was Mario Kart, like the fucking 12 year old he is, so Mark would always bring some variety.

The two ate in mostly silence save some curses directed at the game.

“Huh, Josh… our controls are gonna get fucked from all the sauce on them,” Mark licked his lips as he looked down at his controller.

“Oh shit, yea,” Josh looked down at his orange stained fingers and paused the game. He licked himself clean and saw Mark doing the same then reaching down for his drink. The two leaned back on Josh’s couch and took their time nibbling at pizza and the pile of wings between them. Josh was thinking about asking Mark if he wanted to try the night of drinking again. He licked his fingers and put his hands behind his head, stretching his legs and letting a groan escape his hot lips. _I gotta be careful… can’t spook him now._ Mark adjusted his seating position, reclined making himself more comfortable, squirming a bit, fussing with some pillows, before finally deciding on a position and taking a swig from his cup. Josh looked over at his longtime friend and sighed. He spat it out.

“I wanna go drinking again,” Josh shut his eyes and clamped his mouth shut.

“No way in fuckin’ hell,” Mark’s eyes fell and he grew tense. His jaw creaked and became evident as he let out a forced sigh.

“Mark,” Josh’s eyes looked up to the ceiling, he know Mark wanted to protect him, but he had to do _something_ to get the incident out of his mind… and for good.

“JOSH NO. YOU ALMOST FUCKING DIED LAST TIME, I…” Mark was choking up, he leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, and head hung low between them. Josh leaned forward. He comforted his best friend with back rubs and came close to his face.

“This time is different, we’ll be together,” Josh cooed and promised. He had to drink. There was no fun in staying in wasted, at least when he was out, he might meet a nice girl who could comfort him.

“WE WERE TOGETHER LAST TIME AND I LEFT FOR 5 FUCKING SECONDS AND YOU… GOD, JOSH, YOU… YOU WERE FUCKING GUSHING FROM YOUR NECK. I THOUGHT I LOST MY BEST FRIEND… JOSH I’M SO SCARED, WE CAN’T JOSH,” Mark was shaking and his eyes were misty. Josh was taken back, he knew his friend loved him but never before had Josh seen him show this much emotion over anything stupid Josh had done. Josh gave him a hug and held him close. Mark was crying slightly and held onto Josh’s forearms, making it seem he wouldn’t ever let go; he couldn’t ever let go.

Josh clenched his jaw, forcing himself to shut up about the subject for now. He would be damned if he couldn’t go drinking, and it wouldn’t be the last time he did. No stupid stranger with a knife could scare him into being a recluse. He had to get out, he had to see and walk, be free. What’s the chance something like that ever were to happen again? That’s a once in a lifetime occurrence. And what’s the chance he ever fucking runs into the stranger again? Josh bit his lip. _But I want to meet him again… I want… I want it all again._ Josh shook himself from his thoughts.

Mark insisted he spend the night. Josh reluctantly agreed because he knew it would make Mark feel at ease. He set Mark to the couch and Josh dragged himself to bed. He didn’t bother himself with a shower; he was too worn out. He slipped into his sheets and pulled them to his chin. He rested his hands on his stomach and looked at the clock. It was 1:43 am and he was sleepy. He looked at his ceiling, praying for sleep to take him. The blinds on his ceiling shifted and he almost yelled as he saw the stranger’s stripped wrists grabbed for him. He shot up gasping. He collected himself, his breathing still heavy. He was hard.

 

~

 

Late Saturday morning, he and Mark went out to a diner just a small bus route away and enjoyed some waffles. Josh promised Mark he wouldn’t go out alone. That was a fucking lie and they both knew it. Josh felt bad for lying but… he need a way to get it all out of his system. They got back to Josh’s place and Mark drove home.

After he left, Josh got ready. He showered, put nice smelling perfume shit on himself, and dressed to the casual nines. He wore tight fitting, black jeans, so tight that the button looked as if it could pop off. He had black vans on his feet and he decided to wear a distressed navy blue t-shirt under his grey and black jacket. He styled his blue locks with gel so that he had a soft looking Mohawk goin’ on. He brushed his teeth and washed his hands clean. He stepped back, sighed, and admired himself. He put his keys in the bowl by his door, adjusted his shirt and crotch, and locked his door behind him.

Downtown, it was bustling. The college kids could get a little wild and let off steam. Cougars roamed bar to bar looking for something to sink their teeth into. And Josh, well Josh just wanted to wipe his mind clean. Basically, he wanted a do over before he was so rudely interrupted. He went to 2 bars before finally heading into a club some of his friends frequented. He made it past the bouncer and headed towards a table he knew some friends would be at. They welcomed him with open arms and full glasses. He shared shots, laughs, and elbow bumps with them for a while; taking in the activity he was looking for. Pretty girls in skimpy clothes moved in a way that left little to the imagination and Josh was tempted to see what he could get out of it. He left his friends, stumbling a bit, and made his way to the crowded dance floor.

He slithered his way into the middle of it all. He went straight up to a cutie in a short gold shimmer dress; her shoulder length black curls bobbed as she moved. She bumped and grinded on Josh as he ran his hands up and down her torso. The music was relentless and vibrated every sense Josh had. He was beginning to sweat a bit now and pulled out from the crowd, he landed a smack on the girl’s ass before he made his way out.

He was gasping for air as he made his way to the bar. He yelled for 2 shots, while waiting, he surveyed the bar. He moved a bit to the music, enjoying himself. He was happy he got out, this is just what he needed. The shots both came within 5 minutes and Josh took them one after another. Josh sighed contently, looking at the mirrored wall holding the liquids; a memory coming to him. He grew a little panicky, the lights around him shone so bright now, all sounds heightened. He took a deep breath, there was no way he could be here. No way, no how! Josh looked around frantically, saw nothing, his shoulders lessened and he released a heavy breath.

He headed back into the sea of bodies. The lights bobbed on shiny hair and jewelry. Josh was between two new girls, grinding their bodies hard and heavy against each other. Josh could feel himself getting hot and bothered. He looked dazed up to the club’s high ceiling. His eyes drifted to the walls, just looking around, seeing people talk. He blood grew cold. His eyes widened and he felt a pang of panic rise in him. The stranger was in a corner, drinking with someone. They looked to be friends, he saw the stranger smile. What a beautiful smile it was he thought; a girl pushed herself into Josh’s crotch and he was brought back. He looked down then back and forth to the crook in the wall where the man sat.

For some reason, Josh felt ignored, spited even. He had noticed the man before the man that cut him open did. Fucker. Josh grew angry. He had to get the guy alone. He had to fuck him up the way he did to Josh. Leave him raw, hurt, and scared. Josh nursed a plan in his head, continued to dance with the girls, his plan formulating into actions soon enough he decided. He had it. He would carry it out and he could finally move on. _No more… no more fucking flashbacks… no more… fucking… hard on’s because of that asshole. No more._

Josh made sure to make noise as he grounded down on the girls. One behind him began to run her hands up the length of his torso. The other popped her pussy and he almost jumped back. He had no intentions of fucking them but he had to make a scene. He faked a moan and gripped the front girl’s hips hard enough to leave marks. He didn’t mean that but he felt anger within him. He kept looking to where the stranger was. His eyes stern and hard. _Notice me fucker._ Josh found that this was getting him nowhere. New idea.

He ditched the girls for the final time and made his way to the bar once again. He was feeling cocky now, a swagger in his step and a smirk on his lips. He ordered a glass of whisky on the rocks, and something special. He told the bartender to take it to the stranger’s table and to tell him who sent it. Josh waited impatiently, tapping his fingers on this glass. He felt like a giddy 5 year old, this would get him noticed for sure. The bartender turned and pointed at a smirking Josh who in turn raised his glass. The stranger looked shocked, but still received the drink. It was a fruity looking, bright colored, alcohol mix; complete with fruit skewers and mini umbrellas.

The stranger’s mouth hung open, he looked to his friend as he pulled it close. He looked up to where Josh was. They caught each other’s eyes. At that moment, Josh raised his glass and took a swig. The stranger held the glass, looking down then up. He took the whole thing down while he stared Josh in his eyes. Josh swallowed hard at the sight. Their eyes never wavered and Josh could feel how hard he was. The stranger put the glass down and took a skewer of fruit in his mouth, taking them off with his tongue. Josh set down his glass. At the moment, it was just them. The stranger licked his lips and smirked at Josh.

At that moment, Josh was heated. He felt everything in his body boil. His mind was in scatters. His actions melted. He stood there like an idiot. The stranger patted his friend on the back and stood up. Josh’s eyes were harsh and he was livid. The stranger walked away and into the crowd on the dancefloor. Josh ran from the bar to try to catch up to the man. The stranger slithered past groups of people like a fish swam through water. Josh was on his heels, he didn’t know what he would do if he caught him. He barely knew what he was doing now, but all he knew was that he was going to get some type of revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 you all get what you want.  
> Rough, hot, bloody, savage back alley sex.


	3. I Will Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it fear or pleasure? Is he spooked he might really like this or will this be his last night? Who am I talking about? Josh or Tyler? Well we'll find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter wow! Thank you for all your kind messages and how well this fic was recieved. It means so much to me thank you so much for your support friends.

As some people filed into the swelling club, Josh shoved his way out after the stranger. His huffs left clouds in the crisp air. On the street cars passed by, blinding lights demanded attention, and girl’s giggles carried for what could seem like miles. He turned his head and followed a black heel around a corner. The stranger was moving with a fast stride. Josh rounded the corner and it was like the first time, but this time the mood was different. He passed dumpsters and dim lights.

Josh was hot, bothered, and angry all at the same time. He came fast up behind the stranger, gripped his left shoulder and grabbed it so that he would face Josh. The strangers jaw dropped and he let out an “umph” as Josh shoved him against the brick back wall of the club. The music from the club left the air with a slight vibration. The drinks Josh had downed were hitting him now. If he had one more shot, there was no doubt that he would be a slurring, stumbling mess at the moment. He fought back a burp, lowing his head but never letting up on his grip. He shoved his full weight against the man on the wall who was only capable of letting out grunts.

“Fucking remember me, fucker?” Josh cocked his head, a smile on his lips. The stranger was silent, his eyes fixed on Josh. “Answer me, you fucking asshole! Remember me? You cut me up pretty bad,” Josh showed his neck where there was a small bandage with some paper tape adhering it onto his skin. “I fucking remember you cunt, ohhh, how I’ve thought so much about what I’d do if I _ever_ got my hands on you again,” The stranger opened his eyes more at the phrase ‘hands on you again’.

Of course the stranger knew who Josh was. He loved the feeling of slicing this man open, seeing his blood hit the floor, the shock in his eyes, oh yes; and how rock hard they both got from it all. He, the stranger; never even got to know this guy’s name. The guy he had thought about while he offed himself for the past what…. Shit he couldn’t remember, all he knew was that it was long enough to where he couldn’t get off if it wasn’t _this guy_ he was thinking about. He blinked and spoke.

“I,” That’s all he could get out before Josh planted a fist to his cheek. Tyler didn’t know what hit him. That’s a lie, it was a fucking huge fist. He felt blood come out of his parted lips. This guy was relentless, he hit everywhere he could. He mostly bopped the left side of his face. Tyler would know this would obviously leave marks and his cock was quivering in his jeans. Josh pulled back, taking a breath, putting his forearm up to the guy’s neck. The stranger pulled at Josh’s arm, Josh pressing in more, his eyes unforgiving.

“Ple-“Tyler croaked, “Lemme please,” He was gasping for air, the man pulled back a bit, letting him have his say. Tyler could feel himself getting wet, he couldn’t help it. He kinda had a thing for being choked. He liked being dominated. Whoops. But this is a guy in a _fucking alley_ who is gonna fuck him up if he can’t talk his way outta this one. “Please,” he was gasping, he blinked his eyes and formed a sentence,” I’m Tyler, I,” He got that out before the man pushed himself back up to Tyler so that he was pinned.

“Yeah well, I’m Josh and I’m here to make you hurt,” Josh was livid, he spat out venom, he meant every word. So Tyler. He had thought about Tyler for weeks. Tyler was the one he had cum to almost every night.

“Jo- ple- ase… Josh, I,” Tyler was huffing and his muscles tense. This Josh was very buff and really strong, fuck. Tyler was thinking, planning.

“I’m gonna fuck you up, Tyler. You left me cut up pretty bad,” At that moment, Tyler was fumbling for his switchblade. He felt for his back pocket. He had it in his palm but it slipped out due to his sweaty palms and landed with a loud sound on the concrete floor. Josh’s eyes flickered down and he scooped it up before Tyler could even process that it actually fell. “Huh, the object in question,” Josh released the silver slice of metal, feeling the weight of it in his hand as he looked at Tyler. Tyler was paying attention to the blade when Josh barked. “Look at me, asshole! Yeah, yeah… good, good. This is what you used to cut me huh?” Josh brought the knife up to Tyler’s left side where his bruises started to turn purple and ripe. Tyler couldn’t move. Josh brought it to Tyler’s cheek and caressed his face with it, moving meticulously slow, savoring the whimpers Tyler was making.

“Ple-“Tyler moved his face slightly away and swallowed hard. Josh could feel his Adam’s apple moving against his skin. It felt so hard, Josh liked the way it moved. Josh’s eyes flickered, something inside his mind clicked, gears moved.

“I bet you like this,” Josh looked down at Tyler’s bulge. He kept his arms and hands up, still locking in and intimidating Tyler. He moved a knee to tease Tyler like he had done to Josh that night. Tyler leaned his head back, a soft bump was heard from it hitting the brick behind him, his body loosened up. Josh licked his lips, a low hum in his throat as he started to move it in circles over the man’s erection. Tyler was starting to shake, he bit his lips to hide moans pushing their way out. Tyler felt his mouth make an “o” against his wishes and Josh took this opportunity to kiss Tyler for the first time. Tyler didn’t fight; he leaned in and gave Josh everything he had ever wanted back. Josh groaned into him and pressed his body against Tyler’s.

Josh shifted now so that he could rub his crotch against Tyler’s slim thighs. Josh gave short gasps as he grinded down, now looking at Tyler’s face and seeing how he would react. Tyler’s face was pink and where Josh had hit him had begun to weep; the sight of blood turned Josh on even more and he started to move at a faster pace. Tyler began moaning at a slightly loud volume and Josh clasped his mouth closed with the hand that held the knife. Tyler’s eyes grew wide at the slight of the blade but began to close as Josh let up on Tyler’s neck. Now Josh held Tyler’s right shoulder in a tight grip. Josh looked Tyler in the eyes and Tyler gave a look of fear but also of need. Josh gave Tyler a harsh kiss. Tyler took teeth to his quivering lips and gave in; he took Josh in and gave the man back a twisting tongue. The kiss was hot and heavy, the two left panting after they finally pulled apart. Josh leaned his chest up against Tyler’s keeping eye contact and while using his free hand, he reached for Tyler’s jean button. He looked to Tyler for a look, a signal to let him know that it was okay to keep going.

Tyler swallowed hard and gave a slight nod. Josh ripped down Tyler’s pants and undies then turned Tyler to the wall so quick that Tyler was left in a tailspin. Tyler’s face hit the bricks and he let out a groan as he swallowed hard. Josh came up to Tyler’s neck and breathed hot and heavy into the man’s neck. “I want you. I’ve wanted you for a while now, Tyler,” Josh unbuttoned his own pants and rubbed his boxer covered dick against Tyler’s bare bum. Tyler let out a dirty moan and turned to try to kiss Josh one more time. Josh in turn sucked and nipped at Tyler’s neck. Tyler rocked his hips and shook his ass to entice Josh who was already dizzy from the blue balls he had. He was finally going to get to live out his fantasy. Tyler was right there and Josh swore he had never been as hard before in his whole life. Josh took an arm and put it under Tyler’s so that his hand was in front of Tyler’s mouth.

“Suck,” Tyler look Josh’s fingers into his mouth, slurping and sucking obscenely. Tyler loved being told exactly what to do and loved to see his partners pleased with him. He moaned on Josh, sending vibrations right to Josh’s already hard dick. Josh yanked them out of Tyler’s mouth, much to Tyler’s surprise. Josh now was prepping Tyler’s small entrance. Much to Josh’s surprise, Tyler enjoyed being fingered and leaned into Josh’s touch more than he had expected. Tyler was bucking his hips and his hot breath filled the chilly air. Josh felt that he was ready for Tyler so he tapped himself against Tyler, slightly teasing and leaned into the man. Tyler shook his head and whispered a barely audible “yes,”

Josh let himself in slowly at first, savoring every sensation. Tyler took in a deep breath then letting out a very dirty moan. Josh took it slow, pulling out to the head and then slowly making his way back in, up to his base. He moved at a faster pace, holding Tyler’s hips and making sure to dig his fingers in to leave marks. Tyler was mess, gasping, moaning, and drooling a little bit. After a while, moving at a comfortable pace, Josh remembered the knife in his hand. He felt the weight of the warm metal in his hand. His lips formed a smile, an idea emerging. He turned to Tyler, kissing his neck, making Tyler moan. Tyler stopped a moan mid-way as he felt the knife against his hot skin.

“It’s okay baby, I won’t hurt you,” Josh said as he dragged the blade against Tyler’s throat down to his collar bone. Tyler bit his lip, Josh slowed his pace, now focusing on toying with Tyler’s sense of fear. Tyler grew tense and Josh could feel it on his cock. “You getting tight, Tyler? Are you scared?” Tyler bit his lip.

“N-no,” He closed his eyes, taking a breath, his body loosened. Josh sighed, he pressed the knife into the man’s neck. Tyler swallowed. Josh fucking loved that. He dug the knife into the skin. A drop of blood found its way out, Tyler moaned and rocked against Josh. Josh picked up his pace once again. Josh put the knife in his pocket and turned Tyler’s head so that he could get to the bleeding slit. Tyler’s bruised face was to the brick, he felt stinging pain but fought it as he felt Josh lick at the cut. Josh twirled the cut using the tip of his tongue and went down to sucking on it using his lips. Beads of pre cum were beginning to leak down Tyler’s shaft as Josh held him. Tyler was beginning to whine, he felt so close and he needed to get off. He was being way too over stimulated and he needed some release.

“Josh, Josh, p-ple-please, I…” his voice trailed off as Josh began to hit Tyler’s prostate. Tyler had whipped his head back in ecstasy and let out loud moans. Josh began going harder and took the knife into his large hands once again. He pounded into Tyler rough and hard. He lifted up Tyler’s shirt and jacket exposing his left side. Josh pressed the knife into Tyler letting beads in crimson run down as Josh looked on. Tyler lost it and he came all over himself and the bricks in front of him. He had never once cum without being touched. This Josh guy was something else. Josh kept fucking Tyler’s hot ass until he felt the blossom inside his lower belly. He gripped an exhausted Tyler and came hard into the man. Josh bit Tyler’s neck causing more blood to spill and pushed off him with a sigh.

Josh pulled his pants over himself and slumped down next to a still standing Tyler. He rested his arms on bent knees. Tyler fixed himself and carefully placed himself down next to Josh. His bum was still tired from being used, but Tyler wouldn’t have it any other way. He turned to Josh who was collecting his breath. Tyler wanted to kiss him but wasn’t quite sure how to go about it. Hell, they just had hot alley butt sex and now he couldn’t even kiss this guy that had just fucked his ass raw? Josh turned to look at Tyler, a blushing and sweaty mess.

“Hey, uh… I mean. I know we don’t really know each other but, like, I mean,” Josh fumbled his words and couldn’t look at Tyler without feeling a heavy guilt. Tyler looked away but wanted to bad to hold his hands and tell him it was all going to be okay. Tyler put his head back against the wall.

“Just go on, man,” He let out a sigh and had a smile on his face. Josh turned to him and noticed that the blood was starting to seep still and had begun to soak on Tyler’s shirt collar.

“I cut you and uh, I have some stuff. Ya know, medical stuff to help. I mean I’m still recovering, so like. I know how to dress and wound and all, I mean, if you want,” Josh was starting to blush. He was going to take Tyler home and patch him up. That’s it. That’s a lie. He wanted to fuck him again. This time it’d be in the comfort of his own home. But he’d see where the night lead them both.

“Yeah actually, I’d like that,” Tyler smiled and faced Josh, a puff of air came out from his lungs, “And could I maybe borrow a shirt? This one’s getting sticky,” He looked down and saw some discoloration from the blood. He closed his eyes, the night was closing, and he’d do anything to be out of his dirty clothes.

“Oh yeah, of course! And I mean, anything else you need, I can help with,” Josh began to stand and offered a hand to Tyler. Tyler took it with a blush on his cheeks. Josh had intentions as soon as they got home and Tyler couldn’t wait to see what they would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of my first top fic wow! Thanks for hanging with me on this and telling me I was doing okay. I really hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. Thank you so much for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 gets spicy.


End file.
